shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Kara
Formerly a pleasure slave belonging to Prince Cain, Kara is the daughter of the executed Lord of the Naru Clan, Kayoken, and cousin to the Earth Saran Johnny Duke, who she calls Karyu. She possesses extraordinary power and combat sense, but is also known for her tiny frame and large breasts. She has an ability to mimic almost any technique after seeing it once, and was able to learn all he had to teach her in only 10 days of training with Dashora (and much to his annoyance assimilated his best attacks). Having been trained by the legendary Mighty King, Kara is strong enough to take down even the most powerful opponents. Most underestimate her, as she is unusually small for a saran female (the average height for a saran woman is 5’6, Kara stands at 5’) and is frequently described as scrawny, but she is a powerful fighter. Her Hellfire also grants her the power of telepathy, which she later hones into a form of prescience. She proves to be a valuable member of the Sarada Clan's resistance and eventually joins her cousin aboard the Rocco II and becomes a member of the Magnificent 7. She is the only person with whom Cain is not cold, and is the only one who can curb his temper (even when she’s the one who enraged him in the first place). She calls Cain “Shosa,” which is a Saran term which roughly translates as “sweetheart” or “darling,” mostly because she likes calling him that but also because she knows that having a pet name annoys the hell out of him. Kara is a proud Saran through and through, and she cares little for what others think of her. She has a strong sense of independence and despises being told what to do. Kara is obsessed with fighting even by saran standards and always tries to pick fights with seasoned warriors in her attempt to grow stronger. Her lack of couth or modesty have gotten her into trouble from time to time, but her sharp mind and big breasts can easily get her out of many a fix. Despite her apparent lack of sensitivity, Kara has a warm heart and cares very deeply about her friends. By combining her training under Dashora with her existing dance skills from her pleasure slave training, Kara developed a fighting style that is graceful and fluid, taking advantage of her agility, coordination, and flexibility, and makes heavy use of kicks. 'Techniques' 'Hellfire' Like all sarans, Kara possesses the ability to manifest a powerful form of fire called Hellfire. Because she spent most of her life as a collared slave, she never officially learned how to summon or use these flames. This changed when the Mighty King Dashora took her under his wing. As his pupil, she learned how to summon the Flames and rapidly learned a wide range of techniques. Because of her talent to be able to learn virtually any technique by observing it, she mastered almost his entire arsenal in a short period of time. Fire Gun: A powerful Hellfire attack invented by Johnny who applied the Hellfire to his father's Aura Gun. The user braces his right hand with his left and gathers a powerful ball of fire into it, releasing it to devastating effect. Dashora picked the attack up from Johnny and Kara learned it from him. Fire Shield: A shield of atomic energy Fire Sense: The Fire Power which gives telepathy. Depending on the power of the user, it can be used to trap people in powerful illusions or even grant the power of prescience. Fire Dance: Kara's version of Fire Fist, she surrounds her body with Hellfire to increase the damage to her attacks and turns her body into a fiery tornado. 'Ultimate Attack' Fire Cannon: 'Dashora’s most powerful attack, he spreads his arms to gather energy, then brings them together to aim, releasing the Hellfire as a titanic blast. Unbeknownst to Dashora, Kara picked up this attack during her time training with him using her mimicry skills. 'Other Abilities Mimicry: Kara has an uncanny ability to perfectly duplicate and adapt any technique or skill she observes. She has used this ability to learn Dashora's fighting style and techniques within 10 days of training. Super Strength/Speed/Fortitude: Being a saran Kara possesses an advanced physiology, and is therefore far stronger and faster than a human. At a base charge she is able to lift (press) roughly 10 tons. Her speed is such that even without using his powers of flight or Cutting he can move much faster than the eye can see, and her body is durable enough to shrug off powerful blows and explosions. Advanced Senses: Kara's senses all operate on levels far beyond a human's. She is able to see extrarodinarily far in dark as well as she does light. She can also hear from great distances, singling out particular sounds to the exclusion of others. In particular her sense of smell is extremely powerful, allowing her to follow scents over great distances. This has come in handy when her sense of Aura Detection has been hampered. Advanced Healing Factor: Even when injured Kara’s body quickly heals itself. She has survived numerous fatal injuries such as impalement, shrugging them off and healing instantly. Hand to Hand Fighting Expert: Despite the fact that she never received proper instruction until her late teens, Kara is an expert fighter. Her defiant attitude often got her into fights with other slave girls, and she had a habit of learning fighting techniques by watching her masters. She managed to adapt many skills she saw Cain using, and later was able to learn the entirety of Dashora's True Fist of the King in a mere 10 days. Cutting: '''Considered to be among the more advanced set of Aura user skills, Cutting is a technique that allows for lightning fast movement bordering on teleportation. By using their Aura, a fighter can "cut" themselves out of spacetime and reinsert themselves elsewhere, effectively being in two places at the same time. Kara learned the skill by watching Cain, but only managed to learn up to Double Cutting because she could not see him when he moved faster. She eventually mastered the skill, though was still not on the same level as Cain, Johnny, or Bellona. '''Flight: '''Kara is able to project her Aura to hold her aloft in the air. In an earth-like atmosphere she can fly faster than Mach 10. '''Aura Awareness: '''Kara is highly skilled in the use of her Aura to sense the flow of energy around her. She has highly developed senses which enable her to sense the whereabouts, identity, strength, and intentions of others even when they are trying to hide them. With her Aura Awareness she is able to track people when even when they are Cutting. '''Immense Aura: Kara's Aura was sealed by her Slave Collar for much of her early life, but after managing to fry the containment runes it was discovered she was extremely powerful. Under Dashora's tutelage, she managed to fully realize her own S-Class power. Cain later revealed that he was aware from their first meeting how powerful Kara was. Trivia ' '- Despite constantly reminding Cain not to treat her like a squeeze toy, she has a tendency to use him as one, latching onto him, hugging him, sitting on him and biting him without any warning. - Kara's deepest wish is to find her sister Katari, though since the destruction of Kazan she is believed to be dead. - Following in Naru Clan tradition, Kara's name begins with the saran character "Ka" meaning "Brave." Her name translates to "Brave Fang," a reference to her habit of biting things. - Owing to her saran nature, Kara possesses many feline traits. Among them is an almost kitten-like curiousity and playfulness. She has a tendency to pounce on people she likes. - Johnny's nickname for Kara is "Littlebutt" in reference to both her short stature and the fact that she genuinely has a small butt (especially in comparison to her disproportionate chest). Cain later related to Johnny that she is especially fond of the nickname and treasures the spirit in which it was bestowed on her. - Since her father and Johnny's were identical twins, genetically she and Johnny are half siblings. While this creeps him out a good deal, it does not bother her at all. - Because of her Pleasure Slave conditioning, Kara has a heightened libido which spurs her to nymphomania. If she doesn't engage in regular sexual activity she becomes increasingly erratic and will do anything to achieve her "release." This is because saran slave girls are taught to be indiscriminate in their partners and eager to do anything to serve their masters. Johnny has described her sexual tastes as "depraved" on more than one occasion. - The slave brand on Kara's left buttock marks her as a Pleasure Slave, and is meant to represent a dancing female. - Kara is the Pair Bonded mate of Cain, and as such is psychically connected to him. They serve to balance out eachother, with Kara being able to pacify his wrath, and Cain bolstering Kara's self confidence. While she finds annoying him to be amusing, she never pushes him so far she can't bring him back. Her preferred methods for calming him down are either with her playfulness or by seduction. Being bonded means that she and Cain "get" eachother and they are easily the closest among the Magnificent 7, despite when they try to downplay their connection in the face of others. - Since gaining her freedom, Kara will publicly avoid the things she was forced to do as a pleasure slave because she finds being reminded of her former station to be demeaning. Despite this, she has a hard time fighting the habits she picked up growing up as a slave. While she despised having to display her body or skills for warriors she hated, she is more comfortable the less clothing she wears and greatly enjoys dancing. - After the fall of the Holy Order on Kazan, Johnny was invested as the new Lord Naru. Kara, as the only remaining blood member of the Naru Clan attached herself to him and insinuated herself as his Steward. In this capacity she acted as his bodyguard and advisor, despite his stated intention to not restore the Clan. Despite this, she regularly fought off warriors who came to challenge him and managed his affairs at court. She was so deft at this that he was completely unaware she was doing it and expressed surprise that she had been sheltering him. Even after the destruction of Kazan, she would maintain this responsibility and attend to Johnny's needs. When June came aboard the Rocco II, she extended these guard duties to her as she saw her as the mate of her Lord. - After joining the Rebellion Kara ditched her slave garb for saran battle armor. After setting out into space Johnny realized that marking themselves as sarans might cause people to unnecessarily fear them, so she ditched the armor in favor of clothes synthesized from clothes Johnny had lying around but fitted for her. Among the items was Johnny's belt buckle, which he decided to copy for her to wear since "she's family." When June joined the crew Kara would also regularly steal clothes from her, often giving her a wildly mismatched appearance. June has told her that she tends to dress like a "skank." - While on Earth, Kara will use the name Kara Duke as that's the fake identity June used her contacts to give her. June has said Kara's name was easy since she would be passed off as Johnny's cousin anyway. - Kara likes being praised, but attention tends to make her self conscious. - Because of her size, Kara was often bullied by other girls in her slave days. In response to this she became very aggressive and obsessive about standing her ground. She frequently got into fights with other girls and was noted by Cain that even with her collar largely sealing her Aura, she was strong enough take down seasoned warriors had she dared to do so. Johnny comments that Kara is frighteningly quick, extremely agile to the point of being near impossible to lay a hand on her but that she can in turn hit "really fucking hard." As a pleasure slave she is well versed in nerves and where to touch to enhance pleasure, but for fighting she managed to gain from watching Cain a rudementary understanding of Aura anchor points and is skilled at Aura disruption. - Due to her confusion about Johnny's hangups about sex, and observing the fallout from Bruno and Bellona's relationship, Kara has developed an aversion to having sex with humans she knows and cares about. She thinks they have a tendency to get too attached and make big deals about things she considers insignificant. - Kara is extremely bad at lying but thinks she's very good at it. - Kara greatly admires and slightly fears Bellona. In alot of ways Bellona represents the fearsome warrior Kara herself wants to be. For this reasons she tries to get Bellona to fight her every chance she gets, which always results in Bellona trouncing the saran girl. During the fight with Jaxx Barro, after Kara managed to fight Barro while Bellona was defeated, Kara assumed she'd gotten stronger and sparred with Bellona to test herself. Bellona proved to still be more than a match for her, easily beating her into the ground. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Sarans Category:Magnificent 7 Category:Fighters Category:Outlaws Category:Possessed Characters Category:Slaves